Un patron beau comme un dieu : Jasper Whitlock
by Sabou2607
Summary: 3eme Tome de la Saga. Jasper le grand milliardaire trouvera-t-il l'amour au près de Michelle... ou d'une autre personne ? Maia risque de mettre notre chère Jasper sans dessus dessous... mais est-ce un happy end pour notre dernier patron ultra sexy ? va-t-il avoir droit à une vie amoureuse? ou à un mariage de simplicité? pour le savoir... il va falloir lire! :) LEMON
1. Chapter 1

**Bonjour :)**

**voici le premier chapitre de ce dernier TOME de la saga **

**Un patron Beau comme un homme. **

**voici donc l'histoire de Jasper qui est passé par mon esprit et mon écriture...**

**espérons qu'il arrivera comme ses meilleurs amis Edward et Emmett... a trouver l'amour !**

**:) **

**bonne lecture! **

***/***

* * *

><p><strong>****

**Chapitre 1**

**_Point de vue Jasper. _**

Le téléphone de Michelle n'avait pas arrêté de sonner depuis ses derniers vingt-quatre heures. S'en devenait insupportable. Elle avait compris avec le temps et avait décidé de disparaître de ma vue. Je ne savais pas pourquoi elle s'agitait autant depuis hier et je m'en fichais royalement. Du moins d'habitude.

Ce qui change aujourd'hui, c'est le fait que je sois obligé de m'occuper du putain de plan de table avec les deux femmes qui s'occupent de notre mariage. Du moins des préparatifs. Tandis que Miss Michelle cancaner sur le balcon de ma maison.

- **_Monsieur, vous souhaitez mettre votre oncle Rolando plutôt avec vos parents ou à une autre table ?_**

Je tenais entre mes mains la table tactile et elle avait tout le matériel pour faire bouger les choses devant mes yeux.

- **_Mon oncle Rolando est un con ingrat. Vos mieux le mettre à la table des petits vieux. _**Souris-je grandement.

Les deux femmes ne prirent même pas le temps de se jeter un petit coup d'œil. Elles avaient appris avec le temps ma façon de fonctionner et surtout que j'avais des rapports « particulier » avec ma famille. Proche comme éloigné d'ailleurs. Michelle attira encore une fois mon attention, elle s'activait et pousser même des petits cris sur le balcon. Je ne l'avais encore jamais vu si excitait. Ce qui m'inquiétait un peu pour être franc.

- **_Monsieur ?_**

Je bascule le visage vers une de mes employées de maison. C'était Chrysta aujourd'hui. Une jeune mère de famille ayant la trentaine. Elle avait repris le travail, il y a quelques jours, après avoir mis au monde une petite fille et avoir eu une année entière de congés.

- **_Oui, Chrysta ?_**

Elle était mal à l'aise. Elle se tordait les doigts dans tous les sens.

- **_Monsieur Cullen souhaite une entrevue._**

Je souris doucement avant de lui demander de faire entrer mon ami. Mon meilleur ami. Chrysta disparut de la pièce. Tandis qu'Edward faisait son apparition. Je sifflais entre mes dents à sa vue.

- **_Ben dit donc... tu as un rendez-vous ce soir ?_**

Edward passe une main dans ses cheveux indomptable et fait un petit tour sur lui-même.

- **_Un smoking ? Vraiment ?_**

Il me décroche un petit clin d'œil avant de me serrer dans ses bras. J'avais juste eu le temps de me lever qu'il m'avait attiré à lui.

- **_D'accord, je t'écoute !_** Risquais-je suspicieux.

- **_Bella m'a mis à la porte._** Sourit-il.

Cette fois, mes sourcils se froncèrent.

- **_En tenu de pingouin ?_** M'étranglais-je.

Edward roule des yeux.

- **_Elle se prépare. Je l'emmené dîner dehors pour notre anniversaire de mariage._**

Ah, voilà, nous y étions.

- **_Sept ans._** Bredouillais-je mal à l'aise. **_Il s'est passé beaucoup de choses depuis._**

Edward me tapote l'épaule avant de se tourner vers le balcon. Michelle venait littéralement de sauter dans les airs. Rien que ça.

- **_euh... elle prit de la drogue ou quoi ?_** S'étonne-t-il réellement.

Voir Michelle de bonne humeur et surexcitée était chose rare. Voire impossible. Je restais silencieux un moment. Lui aussi.

- **_Euh... pourquoi tu l'épouse, au fait ?_** Souffla tragiquement Edward, en la regardant à travers les grandes vitres du balcon.

- **_Pour qu'elle arrête de me prendre la tête ?_** Risquais-je, tout en arquant un sourcil.

- **_Ouais..._** siffle Edward en tournant le visage vers moi. **_Le mariage avec un grand « A ». _**

Je roule des yeux aussitôt.

- **_Mesdames, vous pouvez y aller. Michelle reprendra contact avec vous pour la fin du plan de table._**

Les femmes me font un grand sourirent toutes les deux. Puis, disparaissent en récupérant toutes leurs affaires en un claquement de doigts. Je vais jusqu'au bar du salon et sort deux verres, que je remplis d'alcool fort. Edward ne bronche pas quand je lui donne son verre. Je tape nos verres ensemble avant de boire cul sec mon whisky sec. Edward en fait autant ce qui me fait sourire.

- **_Mec, cette meuf va te pomper tout ton sang. C'est pire qu'une vipère._**

Je le sais. Comme le reste de la planète.

- **_Avec Michelle, je sais à quoi m'en tenir. C'est comme ça depuis presque huit ans... Elle m'aime et profites sans l'ombre d'un doute de tous les avantages de notre union._**

- **_Pourquoi tu la laisse faire alors ? Pourquoi Jasper ? _**S'étrangle-t-il en se tournant totalement vers moi.

Je hausse les épaules avant d'aller prendre place dans mon fauteuil fétiche. Edward s'installe en face. Il attend une vraie réponse et je ne vais pas pouvoir passer à la trappe cette fois.

- **_Michelle est vénale... mais pas méchante. Elle me laisse ma liberté. Avec elle je sais où sont mes bases. _**

- **_Mais, tu ne l'aime pas !_** Souffle Edward absolument certain de lui.

Il avait raison. Je n'aimais pas Michelle. Pas comme lui aimait Bella. Pas comme Emmett aimait Olivia et encore moins comme Carlisle et Esmée. Non, j'aimais Michelle d'une autre façon. Au fil du temps, elle était devenue... ma bouée de secours. Celle qui reste à mon bras. Celle qui dort dans mon lit... des fois. Celle qui donne à ma vie un peu plus que du… rien. Celle qui fait acte de présence dans les galas. Michelle est un peu, bon d'accord, beaucoup... mon filet de sécurité pour toutes les petites choses de la vie. Et surtout pour mon travail. Cependant, Edward avait raison. Je n'étais absolument pas amoureux de Michelle. Et ce fait ne pourra jamais être changé.

- **_Je n'arrive pas à le croire._** Couine Michelle en revenant dans le salon.

Au début, je pense qu'elle m'en veut car j'ai renvoyé les deux femmes chargées de notre mariage, puis je réalise qu'elle fixe durement le téléphone dans ses mains.

- **_Que se passe-t-il ?_** Me renseignais-je, après une journée entière à la laissé faire sa petite vie.

Elle lève vers nous des grands yeux, limites larmoyant.

- **_ATKINS est de retour. C'est incroyable..._** dit-elle en tapant dans ses mains. **_Ça doit faire deux ans que je ne l'ai pas vu. _**

Edward se tourne vers moi le regard incertain.

- **_Qui est ATKINS?_**

Je hausse les épaules n'en sachant pas plus que lui.

**_Point de vue Maia_**.

Le téléphone coincé entre mon oreille et mon épaule, je suis en appuie difficile sur un pied. Effectivement, je suis à la recherche de mes clés de voiture. Qui sont sensé être dans mon sac à main. C'est pour cela que j'ai le sac sur ma cuisse, mes deux mains dans le sac et que j'ai l'air totalement ridicule. Heureusement, aujourd'hui je porte un jean bootcut bleu, un manteau cape gris par-dessus un pull noir. Pour les chaussures, j'ai opté pour des bottines noire low-boots (une année avec elle et j'ai l'impression qu'elles sont déjà en train de rendre l'âme… affligent). J'ai également une grosse écharpe noire ainsi qu'un bonnet bien visé sur ma tête. En ce début de décembre, il fait un froid horrible. La neige n'est pas loin, je pourrai y mettre ma tête à couper.

- **_On dirait un flamant rose ! _**Rigole le petit garçon, accoudé à la voiture noire qui me sert de voiture depuis dix ans. **_Mais, vu que tu n'es pas un rose, je dirai un flamant noir ! _**

Je lui jette un petit regard avant de tirer la langue. Il me rend gentiment l'appareille avant de venir à mon aide. Il aura fallu cinq secondes à ce morveux pour avoir les maudites clés en main.

- **_J'ai gagné ! _**chantonne-t-il, en les faisant cliqueter les unes contre les autres.

La musique à l'autre bout du téléphone fini par s'arrêter et je souffle de soulagement.

- **_Kayla Nash « Mall of America », je vous écoute. _**

- **_Bonjour Kayla, c'est Maia. _**

- **_Tu es en retard. _**Scanda mon amie dans le téléphone tout en baisant la voix aussitôt.

- **_Je sais. J'ai eu un contre temps avec Milo. J'arrive le plus vite possible. _**Dis-je en ouvrant la porte de la voiture et m'installant derrière le volant.

- **_Dépêche-toi, Maia. Y a la grande chef aujourd'hui. Je ne pourrai rien pour toi. _**

- **_Je sais… je fais le plus vite possible._**

Je raccroche sans attendre et prend la route après avoir jeté un regard dans le rétroviseur. Milo est sagement à l'arrière, attaché. Ce petit garçon est juste formidable. Je dois le reconnaître. Cependant, le matin l'ange se transformait en démon. Impossible de le réveiller. Même quand j'avançais le réveille pour m'y prendre à l'avance. J'étais en retard pratiquement tous les deux jours. Ce que mes supérieurs avaient remarqué à force. J'avais déjà eu deux avertissements. Et le troisième c'était la porte.

Je travaillais dans le deuxième plus grand centre commercial des Etats-Unis. Il comprend quatre grands magasins, un dans chacun des angles du bâtiment. Un parc d'attractions pour enfants, lié à une chaîne de télévision depuis 2008. Le reste de la surface se répartit entre 522 magasins, 14 salles de cinémas et environs cinquante restaurants et fast-foods. A oui… nous avons aussi 8 discothèques rien que ça !

Mon travail consiste depuis deux ans à répondre aux téléphones du centre d'appel du centre commercial. Les gens appels pour tout et pour rien. Surtout pour rien. J'ai eu en deux ans de carrière, trente-deux pertes d'enfants, treize d'animaux. Des pièces coincés dans les distributeurs, les caddies ou même dans les parkings souterrains. J'ai aussi des appels pour se plaindre de certes employés de certains magasins. Dans l'ensemble j'aime beaucoup mon emploi. Mais, ce n'est pas pour ça que je suis faite.

- **_Après l'école, la maman de Connor nous amène au centre commercial. On t'attendra au parc des Legos… d'accord ?_**

- **_Oui, mon poussin. J'ai tout arrangé avec la maman à Connor._** Souris-je gentiment.

- **_Cool. _**

Deux minutes plus tard, le petit homme quitter le véhicule avec un surveillant qui comme d'habitude m'envoya un regard irritant. Oui… j'étais encore en retard… pas la peine de me faire la réflexion. Encore et encore.

Quinze minutes plus tard, je suis dans le box qui me sert de bureau. J'ai face à moi un ordinateur et deux téléphones. L'un qui me lie à la direction et mes collègues. L'autre ce sont les appels entrant des clients du centre commercial. Il sonne non-stop depuis l'ouverture des bureaux. Et ça sera ainsi jusqu'à la fermeture.

Toute la journée, je réponds au téléphone de l'entreprise. Celui qui est posé sur le bureau, entre l'ordinateur, ma fiche de note et le paquet de formulaire. Je ne fais que ça. Ah oui… je bois des litres d'eau, de thé et d'infusion pour que ma voix ne me lâche pas en cours de route. Ma meilleure amie, Kayla Nash depuis mon enfance, me raconte durant nos rares moments de répit sa petite vie de famille. Elle est mariée à Arnold Nash depuis un an pratiquement. Il essaie par-dessus tout d'avoir un enfant depuis ce temps, sans succès pour le moment.

- **_A quelle heure tu dois travailler ce soir ?_** demande très délicatement Kayla, tandis qu'on ferme nos ordinateurs.

- **_De vingt heures à six heures._** Fis-je sans lever les yeux vers elle.

- **_Tu as besoin qu'on garde Milo ?_**

- **_Il dort chez un ami ce soir. _**Répondis-je, en levant les yeux.**_ Je te remercie Kayla. _**

- **_Toujours présente et disponible pour toi, ma belle. Toujours. _**

Oui. Je le sais. Kayla a été une des rares personnes à m'avoir accordé un peu d'aide et d'attention après le décès de ma sœur et de son mari. Ils ont eu un terrible accident de la voiture, qui leur a coûté la vie. Ce jour-là, fut le jour le plus douloureux de ma vie. J'avais tout perdu. Ma sœur, ma confidente, la personne qui croyait le plus en moi et surtout celle sur qui je veillais. Aujourd'hui, je n'ai plus personne. Enfin, à part Milo évidement. Il est depuis ma priorité et la personne sur qui je dois veiller. Pour son éducation, j'ai dû quitter le job de mes rêves et surtout un job épanouissant.

J'ai dû le quitter pour pouvoir m'occuper de Milo à plein temps. J'ai vécu dans une autre ville durant deux ans avant de revenir ici. Même si c'est difficile, je ne regrette pas mon choix. Même quand je sais que je dois cumuler deux travail pour toutes nos dépenses. Un le jour et un la nuit, comme serveuse dans une boite de nuit.

J'y travail du jeudi soir au samedi soir. Trois nuits épuisantes. Mais, qui m'aident à payer le loyer et les dépenses d'un petit garçon de six ans, remplit de joie et de bonne humeur.

Après mon travail, je rejoins Milo, Connor et la maman de ce dernier au parc à Lego du centre commercial. C'est comme une sorte de garderie pour les parents qui souhaite faire leurs achats, sans les enfants. Le petit plus également c'est que le service est gratuit.

Dès que Milo me repère, il sort de la construction qu'il était en train de créer pour courir vers moi. Comme toujours il enlace mes jambes et me sert fort.

- **_Coucou poussin, tu t'es bien amusé ?_**

- **_Oui. _**

- **_Et l'école ? C'était bien ?_**

- **_Oui. Mais, je suis content de jouer avec les autres enfants !_**

Je souris aussitôt en lui ébouriffant les cheveux.

- **_tu as goûté ?_**

- **_Oui, j'ai tout fini ce que j'avais dans le sac. _**Dit-il fièrement en me relâchant.

- **_Vraiment tout ?_** Fis-je intrigué.

Il rigole aussitôt.

- **_non. Je n'ai pas mangé la banane._**

Ça j'en aurais ma main à couper. Milo n'est pas le petit garçon qui aime les fruits comme goûter Il les mange en générale, mais après l'école il préfère largement les gâteaux et les sucreries. Dois-je vraiment le blâmer ?

- **_Milo promet moi d'être gentil avec Connor et sa famille ce soir. _**

- **_Oui. Je suis toujours gentil. _**Chantonne-t-il, en attrapant ma main.

- **_Parfait. Je passe te récupérer après mon travail. Comme d'habitude d'accord._**

- **_D'accord. Travail bien, maman. _**

Cela me compressait le cœur le cœur à chaque fois, qu'il m'appelait ainsi. J'embrasse rapidement Milos sur le front avant de me diriger vers les escaliers qui mène aux parkings. Je dois rentrer à la maison pour prendre une douche, me changer, préparer les vêtements et le repas de Milo demain. J'en profite pour manger un peu. Je ne dois pas être en retard. Une demi-heure après mon retour à la maison. Me voici à nouveau en route pour le centre commerciale.

*/*

Mon deuxième travail était serveuse dans une boite de nuit. Une de celle du centre commerciale. Le « Lune-Désir ». Le propriétaire était un français issu de la bourgeoisie. Il avait eu envie de s'amuser en montant ce projet. Cette boite existe maintenant depuis six mois. J'y travaille depuis l'ouverture trois fois par semaine : le Jeudi, vendredi et samedi. Trois jours infernaux. Surtout que j'enchaîne mes journées de huit heures à la centrale d'appel. Autant dire que le dimanche, je reste une bonne partie de mon temps au lit ou devant la télévision avec Milo. Ou alors, nous allons au parc. Quand il fait beau du moins.

- **_Salut, Maia. _**

La pétillante Camille me salue de loin. Elle a un grand sourire sur le visage comme toujours. Elle a tout juste vingt ans et gagne trois fois plus de pourboire que moi. La raison ? Elle sait danser autour d'une barre… et je refuse de faire de même !

- **_Salut Camille. Prête pour la soirée ?_**

- **_Toujours._** S'amuse-t-elle.

Je retire mes baskets pour les hauts talons de huit centimètres qu'on nous impose. Ainsi que les couleurs. Nous devons mettre du noir pour le bas, une jupe ou pantalon. Pour le haut la couleur est le rouge. Débardeur. Pas de choix possible par contre. Je porte pour ma part, un pantalon. Hors de question qu'une main baladeuse vienne toucher certaine partie de mon corps. Une fois après avoir remis également un peu de maquillage, je quitte le vestiaire des filles. Dans la grande pièce principale j'aide certains de mes collègues, femmes comme hommes pour la mise en place et vérifier que tout soit suivant les normes. Vingt et une heure, les portes s'ouvrent. Évidemment c'est encore un peu tôt, ce qui nous permet de préparer des commandes en avance, du genre les cocktails. On préparer aussi le stock de bière et vérifie que les verres soit tous propres et sans ébréchures.

À minuit, la boite de nuit et pleine à craquer. Comme tous les jeudis d'ailleurs. Y a beaucoup de groupe de jeune. La moyenne d'âge tourne dans la vingtaine.

- **_Maia, tu peux m'aider s'il te plaît ?_**

- **_Oui. _**

Je sers mon dernier client au bar pour me joindre à Camille. Elle a deux plateaux posés sur le bar.

- **_Dix bouteille de champagne et du Martini de luxe... punaise tu as chopé la table d'un prince ou quoi ?_**

- **_Non, juste des riches! _**Rigole-t-elle**_. Allez suis-moi, ils sont dans le coin VIP. _**

J'attrape mon plateau plein à craquer et me dépêche de la suivre. On arrive à se frayer un passage jusqu'à la partie VIP de la boite de nuit. C'est dans la grande pièce principale, à droite de la piste de danse. C'est encadré par des vigiles et des cordons de sécurité pour plus de liberté. Je suis presque collé au dos de Camille pour avancer. Lorsqu'elle stop, je viens me stopper à ses côtés. Grave erreur. En un battement de cil, je reconnais les personnes face à moi. Ce ne sont pas des Princes... mais des putains de Milliardaires. Je reconnais Edward Cullen, Emmett McCarty et Jasper Whitlock. Les trois grands PDG d'une entreprise réputé qui apporte des millions par heure.

Je reconnais aussi Bella Cullen. La femme d'Edward. J'ai n'ai pas eu la chance de la connaître car je suis partie de la société avant son arrivé. Cependant, les médias font bien leur travail et je connais tout de ses types. Il y a également, Oliva McCarty. Enceinte visiblement. Puis un groupe de filles et un autre homme. Il me semble être le jeune frère d'Edward. Celui qui avait rejoint l'entreprise.

Camille dispose les différents verres et les bouteilles sur l'une des deux tables. Je m'applique à faire de même. Je suis tendu à l'extrême. J'espère qu'aucun des présents ne va faire attention à moi. Et surtout que personne ne me reconnaîtra. Camille est toute mielleuse. Elle chantonne pour avoir des pourboires. Avec eux, elle a tout gagné.

- **_Si vous avez besoin, nous ne sommes pas loin._** Clame-t-elle.

Elle fait demi-tour, avant de récupérer le billet que lui glisse Jaspé. Je tourne aussi vite les talons quand la voix de Jasper m'arrête net.

- **_Attendez !_**

Je prends une grande inspiration avant de me retourner à demi. Jasper n'aperçoit alors que mon profil.

- **_C'est pour vous !_**

Il me tend un billet de vingt dollars. Putain, l'enfoirée. Je ne peux pas le refuser. J'en ai trop besoin. Cependant, une part de moi refuser cet argent. Trop de fierté. Jasper était assis sur la banquette derrière une table. Je tandis la main pour récupérer le billet. Malheureusement, un verre remplit se trouvant la bascula dans mon élan. Le liquide se renversa sur le magnifique pantalon de Jasper. Mortifiait, je pose la main devant la bouche. J'ai les yeux prêts à sortir de ma tête. Et le corps tendu. Je n'en mène pas large pour le coup.

- **_merde !_** Cracha-t-il en se levant brusquement.

Cela me fit aussitôt reculer. Prenant ceci pour une fuite, Jasper contourna la table et se posta devant moi. Il attrapa sèchement mon coude pour que je ne puisse pas partir.

- **_putain, tu sais que tu viens de ruiner un Jean à 1300 dollars ?_**

J'ai envie de rire et de lui dire que ce n'est pas l'argent qui lui manque lorsqu'Emmett McCarty, lui fait lui-même la réflexion. J'ai toujours apprécié cet homme. Je souris sans trop savoir pourquoi ce qui fait relever un sourcil à Jasper.

- **_ça te fait rire ? Tu crois que tu peux être maladroite avec n'importe qui ?_**

- **_J'ai compris monsieur Whitlock. Vous n'êtes pas obligé d'être désagréable !_** Clamais-je froidement avec une totale méprise de moi.

J'en profite également pour récupérer d'un mouvement sec, mon bras. Bouche bée, l'homme qui fut jadis l'homme que je côtoyai quotidiennement, ne sut quoi répondre.

- **_Je vous rapporte de quoi nettoyer ceci. Et évidemment, la note est pour le club !_**

Je pars sans me retourner malheureusement pour moi, Jasper me rattrape en deux trois pas. Il attrape mon poignet libre avec force pour que je puisse lui faire face. Quand je croisse son regard, je sens de la colère avec autre chose… du soulagement… et autre chose que je n'arrive pas à identifier.

- **_On se connaît ? _**Siffle-t-il.

- **_Non_**. Soupirais-je.

- **_Je suis sûr que si. Vous feriez mieux de me dire votre nom avant de vous faire virer._** Cracha-t-il, en arquant un sourcil.

Putain d'enflure. Il n'avait pas changé en quatre putains d'année.

- **_Tu es vraiment le connard arrogant le plus friquet de la planète, Jasper!_** Crachai-je avec dédain.

Il fronce les sourcils une fraction de seconde, la suivante il éclate littéralement de rire.

- **_Maia ? C'est bien toi ?_**

Je ne dis mot et détourne le regard.

- **_Ouais... c'est bien toi. _**Soupire-t-il. **_Il n'y a qu'une personne au monde qui sera assez folle pour me traiter de « connard arrogant ». _**souffla-t-il en m'attirant un peu plus à lui.

- **_Tu as oublié une partie de la tirade, mais la mémoire n'est pas ton fort._** Pestais-je, en le rejetant.

Évidemment, Jasper est plus fort que moi. Il arrive à me garder contre lui. Sans se soucier des différents regards, dont nous avons l'attention.

- **_Je me souviens Maia Dorsey que tu as claqué la porte de mon bureau y a quatre ans, en me traitant de « connard arrogant »… c'est aussi la dernière fois où j'ai vu ton magnifique visage. _**

Je cligne des yeux stupéfaite par ce compliment inapproprié et surtout imprévu.

- **_Jasper…_** murmurais-je.

- **_Tu es partie comme une voleuse. _**Siffla-t-il tout à coup furieux. **_Sans un mot. Sans d'explication. _**Continua-t-il mâchoire serré. **_J'ai eu par contre ta putain de lettre de démission. Que j'ai brûlé le soir même dans ma cheminé. _**

Je détourne le regard. Je suis incapable de le regarder en face. Sûrement car je ne sais pas comment lui faire face après toutes ses années.

- **_J'ai remué toute la ville pour te faire revenir. Sans succès. J'ai tout essayé… mais tu avais littéralement disparut de la surface de la terre… et te voilà._**

Je roule des yeux malgré moi. J'ai le rouge des joues en feu. J'en suis certaine.

- **_Te voilà comme par magie devant moi. En tenue de serveuse pour couronner le tout. Et entre nous, ta nouvelle coiffure ne te met pas en valeur... quand à ton look, pitoyable... _**

J'essaie une fois encore de me dégager de sa poigne. Cette fois, il me laisse faire. Quand mes yeux rencontrent les siens, je peux y lire différentes émotions... la plus flagrante, l'envie !

- **_Tu as donc quitté ton boulot et moi... pour ça !_** Dit-il en serrant les poings. **_Tu as quitté une vie de rêve pour devenir cendrillon ?_**

Ce qu'il dit me fait mal. Très mal. Mais je résiste à l'envie de le gifler.

- **_Ma vie et mes décisions ne te regarde pas._**

- **_Vraiment ? Pourtant, tu as juré de toujours être à mes côtés... ce que tu n'as pas fait. _**

- **_Je suis certaine que ta nouvelle assistante personnelle prend très bien soin de toi, Jasper !_** Souris-je, en lui indiquant clairement mes pensées.

Pendant une seconde, son masque de froideur et de colère disparaît. A la place, je peux y lire la déception.

- **_Oui. Tu as raison... mais, nous savons toi et moi qu'il y avait plus qu'une putain d'assistante._**

Sur ses paroles, Jasper tourne les talons laissant en plan ses amis. Edward a le regard fixé sur moi comme le reste du groupe. Seulement lui, il c'est qui je suis.

*/*

* * *

><p>**

**Voici pour le premier chapitre?**

**quand avez vous pensé?**

**j'espère que vous avez apprécié :)**

**A très vite pour la suite... c'est en préparation.**

**Bonne Semaine...**

**xoxo Sabrina**


	2. Chapter 2

_**Bonjour tout le monde... **_

_**vraiment désolé pour le retard... j'ai eu quelques problèmes personnel à régler. **_

_**voici le deuxième chapitre.. j'espère qu'il va vous plaire :)**_

_**bonne lecture !**_

* * *

><p><em><strong>Chapitre 2<strong>_

_**Point de vue Jasper. **_

Michelle est avec sa nouvelle grande amie, Nina Atkins. C'est deux-là, ne se sont pas lâché depuis qu'elles se sont retrouvées à midi. Nous sommes dans cette stupide boite de nuit et j'ai mon pantalon imbibé d'alcool.

_**- Je vais rentrer ! **_Dis-je à Edward.

Il se penche vers moi aussitôt.

_**- La femme de tout à l'heure, la servante... tu la connais pas vrai ?**_

Je soupire et hoche la tête.

_**- Toi aussi tu la connais !**_

Il fronce aussitôt les sourcils.

_**- Oui, son visage met familier. Mais, je n'arrive pas à savoir … **_

Edward s'interrompt, lorsque Michelle revient vers moi toute souriante.

_**- Je vais aller dormir chez Nina ce soir. C'est d'accord pour toi ?**_

_**- Oui. **_Dis-je glacialement. _**De toute façon, je m'en vais. **_

Sans lui laisser le temps de répliquer, je me lève de mon siège et file vers la sortie. Je l'entends à peine crier mon nom par-dessus la musique. Je sors par la porte principale de la boite de nuit. J'ai le téléphone à l'oreille avant même d'arriver jusqu'à ma voiture. Après quatre sonneries l'autre personne décroche.

_**- Tu as envie de jouer les détectives privé pour milliardaire ?**_

La personne à l'autre bout du téléphone rigole aussitôt.

_**- Toujours pour toi... qu'est-ce qu'il te faut ? **_Dit-il d'une voix ensommeillée.

_**- Je suis à la recherche d'une femme. **_Marmonnais-je.

_**- Tu n'es pas censé te marier, Jazz ?**_ S'étonne-t-il rapidement.

_**- C'est mon ancienne assistante. Je pense qu'elle a des problèmes et ça m'embête de la voir dans cet état. **_

Il eut un long silence. Cela ne m'étonne pas de mon ami. Je suis assis dernière le volant quand il reprend.

_**-D'accord, Jazz... j'en suis.**_

_**-Je savais que je pouvais conter sur toi, Riley. Le nom de cette femme c'est **__**Maia Dorsey. Trouve tout ce que tu peux sur elle. **_

_**-C'est comme si c'était fait. Je passe demain dans la journée.**_

_**-Parfait, bonne nuit. **_

_**-Toi aussi Jazz !**_

Je râle une fois de plus face au surnom ridicule que m'a trouvé Riley Biers. Un ami d'enfance qui est devenu détective privé à son compte il y a deux ans. Dès que j'ai un petit problème avec une personne, j'envoie Riley. Il est très discret et efficace.

Une demi-heure plus tard, je suis chez moi. Sur mon ordinateur portable. J'ai un verre de whisky dans les mains et je fais tourner les glaçons lentement. Sur l'écran face à moi une photo de groupe. Avec les dirigeants de la société. Avant qu'Edward n'épouse Bella. Avant qu'Emmett ne soit avec Olivia. Celle qu'on a prise il y a six ans.

Maia est sur cette photo. A mes côtés. J'ai un bras autour de ses épaules. Elle me sourit grandement tandis que je la regarde avec admiration. Cette photo est la première de nous deux. Nous étions à une soirée d'inauguration. Pour un théâtre si mes souvenirs son bon. Maia adorait le théâtre. Nous étions allez en tant que patron et employé... le soir même nous avions échangé notre premier baiser. Un de ceux qui reste gravé dans votre tête... pour le restant de votre vie. Maia est gravée dans ma tête. Depuis le jour où j'ai posé les yeux sur elle. Quand je l'avais vu entrer dans mon bureau, j'ai su que c'était elle... et personne d'autre.

Puis, quand j'ai commencé à lui ouvrir mon cœur elle m'a échappé. Je n'ai plus entendu parler d'elle après avoir reçu sa lettre de démission. Elle m'avait dit ne plus pouvoir travailler pour moi. Que mélanger vie privée et vie personnel avait été un choix délicat. Qu'elle ne pouvait plus. Depuis, pas de nouvelle. Et enfin aujourd'hui après cinq années d'absence... Maia Dorsey revenait comme un boomerang dans ma vie. Elle avait toutefois énormément changé. De par sa tenue, ses cheveux... ses cernes... son maquillage. Elle n'avait rien à voir avec la femme sophistiqué qui avait tout fait pour me plaire.

J'envoie la photo à mon ami Riley Biers et reste planter devant cette photo. C'est madame Attwood qui me sort de ma contemplation au petit matin.

_**-Monsieur Whitlock ?**_ S'étrangle-t-elle littéralement.

Je tourne le visage vers elle, comme un robot.

_**-Bonjour madame Attwood. **_Murmurais-je d'une voix rauque.

_**-Vous êtes resté éveillé toute la nuit ?**_ S'inquiète-t-elle, en voyant la bouteille de whisky devant moi.

Elle est vide. Comme ma tête et mon cœur.

_**-Je crois que oui.**_

Je cligne des yeux plusieurs fois.

_**-Il est six heures trente monsieur. **_

Je suis un peu surprit. J'ai passé ma nuit à réfléchir. Le temps a filé à une vitesse incroyable. Soufflant un grand coup, je me lève de mon fauteuil. J'ai mal au corps, mais je m'en fiche. Les pieds traînant je vais prendre une douche bien chaude avant de choisir un nouveau costume dans mon dressing. Ma maison est bien trop silencieuse à mon goût. Tant pis.

Madame Attwood est derrière les fourneaux quand j'arrive dans la cuisine. Son mari est avec elle. Il boit gentiment un café en m'attendant.

_**-Votre tête fait peur à voir, Monsieur. **_S'amuse-t-il.

Je grogne pour la forme et prend place sur la chaise haute.

_**-Bonjour à vous aussi, Edgar !**_

Il sourit deux fois plus.

_**-J'ai une demande un peu spéciale aujourd'hui.**_ Risquais-je, en récupérant la tasse à café que me propose sa femme. _**Merci. **_Elle rajoute les gaufres devant moi.

_**-Je vous écoute, monsieur !**_

Edgar Attwood est le chef de ma sécurité. Il gère ma maison, ma vie et mon travail. Sans lui j'aurais sûrement de gros problème. Il est de surcroît le mari de Madame Attwood. La Responsable du personnel et de la maison. Ils sont à mon servir depuis de nombre années. C'était un choix de ma part d'avoir un couple pour gérer mes affaires. J'étais sur de les avoir sous la main de cette façon.

_**-J'aimerai avoir des renseignements sur une femme du**__** nom de **__**Maia **__**Dorsey. Elle était mon ancienne assistante personnelle, il y a cinq ans. Elle a fui du jour au lendemain... je souhaite savoir pourquoi.**_

Il est un peu surprit, mais ne se risquera pas à faire de commentaire déplacé.

_**-Autre choses monsieur ? **_Réclame-il après quelques secondes.

_**-Je veux savoir où elle vit. Avec qui ? Où elle travail ? Et ce qu'elle a fait durant ses cinq dernières années.**_

_**-Profil complet. Très bien, je le note monsieur.**_

Effectivement, Edgard a sorti un bloc note de je ne sais où et note soigneusement les informations dessus.

_**-Merci. Edgar. **_

_**-Je vous apporte ça rapidement, monsieur. **_

Il s'enfuit déjà vers son bureau. Une annexe qu'il dispose dans ma maison. Une fois le petit déjeuné fini, je saute dans ma voiture : une Audi R8 GT Spyder. Noire. Elle est parfaite. Le trajet jusqu'aux bureaux se fait sur une musique assez rock. J'en ai besoin pour me vider la tête. Au parking, je me gars sur ma place attitré. Dans l'ascenseur, j'écoute d'une oreille indiscrète la conversation. Les deux femmes sortent un étage en dessous du miens. Ma secrétaire n'est pas encore là quand j'arrive à mon bureau. Je vais avoir quelques minutes de répit. Du moins, c'est ce que je pense.

_**-Jasper ?**_

Je grogne en voyant courir dans ma direction Emmett.

_**-Quoi ? **_Sifflais-je.

Il lève aussitôt les mains devant lui.

_**-Doucement, le fauve... bon dieu, ta soirée était si catastrophique que ça !?**_

_**-Qu'est-ce que tu me veut Emmett **_? _**Il est à peine huit heures du matin.**_

Mon meilleur ami fronce les sourcils.

_**-D'accord, je ne vais pas tourner autour du pot. Qui était la femme qui ta renverser cette boisson hier ?**_

Je suis prêt à répondre, quand un raclement de gorge m'arrête. On tourne la tête vers le nouvel arrivant. Edward.

_**-Je suis venu réclamer la même information. **_Grimace-t-il. _**Je n'ai pas fermé l'œil de la nuit, d'ailleurs.**_

_**-Bienvenue au club ! **_Pestais-je avant d'entrer dans mon bureau. _**Entrez... je vais tout vous expliquer !**_

Du moins, ce que j'avais bien envie de révéler pour l'instant. Car hors de question que les gars sachent que j'ai eu un début d'histoire amoureuse avec Maia. Et surtout qu'elle est encore dans mon cœur.

_***/***_

_**Point de vue Maia**_.

Je n'ai pas fermé l'œil de la nuit. J'ai pensé à différentes choses les quelques heures que j'avais devant moi. Mais, après une douche et un rapide café, je suis en route pour le travail. Milo a dormi chez son ami cette nuit. De cette façon, je n'ai pas à m'occuper de lui ce matin. Ma meilleure amie Kayla Nash est derrière l'écran de son ordinateur quand j'arrive au travail.

_**-Cadeau.**_ Chantonne-t-elle, en me donnant un café.

_**-Tu es la meilleure.**_

_**-Je sais. Je sais.**_ Se vente-t-elle. _**Ta soirée c'est bien passé ? **_Questionne-t-elle rapidement.

_**-Comme une soirée de travail.**_ Murmurais-je.

_**-Rien à déclarer, alors ?**_

Je la regarde étrangement quelques secondes.

_**-Que veux-tu dire ?**_

Kayla me regarde longuement avant de soupirer.

_**-Un type vient de partir. **_Dit-elle finalement.

_**-Quel type ?**_ M'étranglais-je.

Elle se penche vers moi pour parler plus discrètement. J'en fais de même. Nous sommes presque nez à nez quand elle reprend.

_**-Un type qui est trop beau pour être vrai, si tu veux mon avis.**_ Dit-elle avant de sourire.

J'ai aussitôt un pincement au cœur. Il n'y a qu'une personne dans mon entourage qui ressemble à ça.

_**-Une description à me donner**_. Sifflais-je.

Kayla roule aussitôt des yeux. Ce qui lui vaut un regard noir de ma part.

_**-Un grand, blond et irréprochable.**_

Mon cœur rate un nouveau battement. Est-ce que c'était lui ? Jasper était venu là?

_**-des cheveux longs ?**_

Elle fronce les sourcils.

_**-non, coupé court. Tu le connais ?**_

_**-Non. Je ne le connais pas ?**_

_**-Et le type aux cheveux longs? **_Questionne-t-elle sans perdre une minute.

Je souffle un bon coup avant de lui raconter … en détail ma rencontre avec Jasper hier. Lorsque j'ai fini elle me regarde avec des yeux ronds.

_**-oh...**_ chuchote-t-elle. _**Tu pensais donc que c'était lui ?**_

_**-Oui.**_

_**-Mais non ? **_

_**-Non. Jasper a les cheveux mi- longs. Ce n'est donc pas lui. **_

Elle sourit doucement.

_**-De toute façon, le type qui est venu voulait juste savoir si tu travaillais bien ici... et depuis quand.**_

_**-Tu ne sais vraiment pas pourquoi ou son nom ?**_ Réclamais-je une fois encore.

_**-Non. Je ne sais pas qui c'est. Et quand j'ai demandé ce qu'il te voulait, il m'a fait un sourire charmeur et a disparu du bureau en deux grands pas !**_

Super. Que me voulait ce type ? Et qui était-il ?

J'avais des dizaines de questions en tête durant la matinée. Je pris un maximum d'appel téléphonique pour rester concentrer et surtout éviter d'avoir à réfléchir trop à ma vie. À midi, je mangeais avec Kayla comme toujours dans la cantine de notre travail. Pour moi ce midi, c'est pâte aux poulets. Pour Kayla visiblement des bonnes lasagnes.

_**-Tu en veux un peu ?**_ S'amuse-t-elle, en me voyant lorgner sur son repas.

Je lui tire la langue et attaque joyeusement mon repas. Kayla me parle tout le long d'un nouveau film qui va sortir la semaine prochaine. Et que je dois absolument venir le voir avec elle. Ce qui est hors de question.

_**-Écoute Maia. Tu ne peux plus continuer comme ça !**_ Trancha-t-elle en tapant légèrement sur mon épaule.

_**-Que veux-tu- dire ?**_ M'enquis-je stupéfaite de son changement d'humeur.

_**-Tu... Milo comprendra si tu prends du temps pour toi. Bon dieu, quand est tu aller chez le coiffeur pour la dernière fois ?**_

Je m'empourpre aussitôt.

_**-ça ne te regarde pas.**_

_**-Je vais te dire alors... pas depuis les douze derniers mois. Ça ne te ressemble pas, ma belle. Tu es loin d'être ce genre de fille.**_

_**-Qu'elle fille ? **_

_**-Celle qui se laisse aller... celle qui n'en prenne pas soin d'elle. Tu es si sur de toi. Si bien dans ta peau. **_

_**-Je n'ai plus le temps pour ça, Kayla. J'ai un petit garçon à m'occuper maintenant. **_

_**-Oui... mais, il est grand. Tu peux prendre une heure pour le coiffeur ou même faire du shopping. **_

Elle a raison. Je le sais... mais, je ne le fais pas tout de même.

_**-Je te prends rendez-vous chez ma coiffeuse. Pour demain ?**_

_**-Non... je travaille demain.**_

_**-Entre tes deux travaux ?**_ Murmura-t-elle.

_**-Pas possible. Je dois amener Milo à son cours de judo. **_

Kayla ne dit mot. Je peux par contre voir que ça l'énerve que je trouve toujours une porte de sortie. Des excuses. Mais, je n'y peux rien. Si elle n'est pas contente… c'est la même chose pour moi ! Ma priorité c'est Milo. Rien que Milo.

*/*

_**Point de vue Jasper. **_

Dix-sept heures. Je suis assez étonné de voir ma secrétaire Clara Hastings depuis un m'informer que Riley Biers est là.

_**-Tu peux le faire entrer. **_Fis-je, en fermant mon ordinateur portable pour lui accorder toute mon attention.

Riley est tout souriant quand il entre dans mon bureau. Je me lève pour contourner mon bureau. Riley est un type qui prend soin de lui. Depuis l'adolescence lui et moi nous retrouvions dans les salles de fitness et de boxe. Il s'est spécialisé depuis quelques années comme détective privée et vient en aide à beaucoup de monde. C'est la deuxième fois que je fais appel à lui pour une demande spéciale. Ça ne me dérange pas. Riley est un ami et surtout très discret. Professionnel.

_**-Mon pote, toujours aussi riche visiblement !**_ rigole-t-il alors que je le tends la main.

Il la sert ferment avant qu'on se prenne dans les bras l'un de l'autre.

_**-Je suis content de te voir.**_ Fis-je rapidement.

_**-Pareille, mec. Y a longtemps que je n'avais pas eu de tes nouvelles.**_

_**-Beaucoup à faire**_. Grimaçais-je.

_**-Ouais… c'est dur d'organiser un mariage dont tu n'as pas envie.**_ Tranche-t-il avant de me tendre un dossier assez épais.

_**-Tout est là ? **_

_**-Exact. **_

_**-Tu pourrais me faire un rapide résumé ?**_ m'enquis-je en retournant à mon siège.

Riley soulève les épaules avant de les rabaissé. Il est totalement nonchalant. C'est son style. Cela énerve beaucoup de monde en générale. Personnellement, je ne verrai pas Riley autrement.

_**-Maia Dorsey. Vingt-huit ans. Quand elle a arrêté de travailler pour toi y a quatre ans, elle a quitté la ville. **_

_**-Laquelle ?**_ me renseignais-je.

Je l'avais cherché partout durant des semaines. Sans rien trouver.

_**-Melbourne**_ ! lâcha-t-il.

_**-Melbourne ?**_ répétais-je. _**comme dans Melbourne en Australie ?**_

_**-Oui. **_

_**-La vache !**_ clamais-je stupéfait de cette révélation.

J'avais été persuadé que Maia était restée ici. Dans notre ville. Dans notre pays. Mais, c'était loin d'être le cas.

_**-Pourquoi est-elle partie à Melbourne ?**_ réclamais-je sur la défensive pour le coup.

Riley me regarda quelques secondes avant de me donner un début de réponse.

_**-Claire et Leandro Bledel**_. Dit-il simplement. _**La sœur et le beau-frère de Maia. **_

Je fronce les sourcils.

_**-Maia est partie à Melbourne pour voir sa sœur et son beau-frère ?**_

Putain, elle m'avait quitté pour ça, grognais-je mentalement.

_**-Humm… non, Jasper. Claire et Leandro Bledel sont décès y a un peu plus de quatre ans. C'est pour ça qu'elle est partie. **_

Cette annonce me cloua sur place. Mon cœur s'arrêta même de battre une demie seconde.

_**-Décéder ?**_ marmonnais-je blanc comme un linge.

_**-Dans un accident de voiture. **_

Putain, c'est deux fois pire que ce que je pensais. Je m'attendais à ce qu'il me dise que Maia était partie pour un autre homme. Pas pour le décès de sa sœur et du mari de celle-ci.

_**-Putain !**_ Fis-je en posant la main dans mes cheveux mi- longs.

Riley hocha la tête. Il se racla la gorge et continua son récit. Et quelle putain de récit.

_**-Maia est partie le jour même de l'accident. Elle a démissionné et a pris l'avion le soir.**_

_**-Et son appartement ? Une très bonne amie à elle a vendu ses affaires et l'appartement.**_

_**-Qui ?**_ M'étonnais-je.

_**-Kayla Nash. Elles sont amies d'enfance. **_

_**-Je connais Kayla. Je suis allez la voir quand je cherchais Maia y a quatre ans. Elle m'a toujours dit ne pas savoir où elle se trouvait. **_

_**-Elle a menti.**_ Rigola Riley délicatement. _**Elles sont en contact depuis toujours. Aujourd'hui encore, puisqu'elle travaille ensemble. **_

Je fronce les sourcils.

_**-Dans la boite de nuit ?**_

Riley hocha la tête négativement.

_**-Non, Maia travail à temps plein dans le grand centre commercial « Mall of America ». Elle est opératrice d'appel. Elle fait face aux différents appels des consommateurs du centre commercial. **_

Ben, merde alors. Je n'en revenais pas.

_**-Ce n'est absolument pas son domaine.**_

_**-Je sais... mais, elle a fait ça pour une bonne raison. **_

_**-Qui est ?**_

_**-Doucement... doucement... **_souffla Riley en levant les mains devant lui. _**Je vais d'abord finir des autres points importants avant d'arriver au très important. **_

Je fronce les sourcils, tout en croissant les bras sur mon torse. Je suis dans tous mes états. Y avait si longtemps que je n'avais pas eu ce genre d'émotion. Trop longtemps à mon goût. Riley est prêt à reprendra quand mon téléphone sonne. Ma secrétaire. Soufflant un grand coup, j'appuie sur le bouton du hautparleur.

_**-Oui, Clara ?**_

_**-Monsieur Attwood pour vous, monsieur. **_Dit-elle d'une voix délicate.

_**-Fait le entrer. **_

Une demi-seconde plus tard, Edgar se présente à moi.

_**-Messieurs,**_ nous salut-il.

_**-Vous arrivez au bon moment.**_ Scandais-je. _**Monsieur Biers était en train de me faire un rapport détaillé sur Maia **__**Dorsey**__**. **_

Edgar en fut surprit, mais le dit pas à haute voix. Il prit place sur un siège prêt à écouter. Moi aussi j'étais prêt.

_**-Riley ? **_M'enquis-je plus qu'impatient maintenant.

_**-Pourquoi a tu besoin de deux détectives ? **_

Je hausse les épaules.

_**-Edgar n'est pas mon détective.**_

_**-Ouais**_, rigola-il avant de frapper dans ses mains. _**Bref, c'est toi qui vois. **_

_**-Effectivement! **_Grognais-je. _**Maintenant, je veux connaître la suite Riley. Maintenant !**_

Il roule des yeux avant de se pencher un peu plus à l'avant de sa chaise. J'en fis autant sur mon bureau inconsciemment.

_**-Maia Dorsey travail dans deux endroits différents.**_

_**-Le « Mall » et la boite de nuit ? **_

_**-Exact. **_

Intéressante.

_**-ça ne lui ressemble pas du tout.**_

_**-Je sais. Mais, tu vas comprendre pourquoi.**_

Riley se leva de son siège avec souplesse. Il se pencha sur mon bureau pour attraper le dossier qu'il m'avait donné. Il récupéra une photo et me la donna. D'un pas incertain, je récupère la photo avant qu'il retourne s'installer sur son fauteuil. La photo est le portrait d'un petit garçon. Il doit avoir entre 3 et 5 ans. Il est sur une balançoire. Riant à gorge déployée. Il a le regard joueur. Et très mignon. Mon regard va ensuite vers la personne derrière lui. Mon cœur s'arrête de battre. Maia.

Elle est différente de la personne que je connaissais. Mais, c'est elle.

_**-Qu'est-ce que ça veut dire ? **_M'enquis-je.

_**-Le petit garçon s'appelle Milo Dorsey. Il a six ans. Presque sept.**_

Je dois être blanc comme neige.

_**-Est-ce que ce garçon est mon fils ? **_Fis-je d'une voix blanche.

C'était possible. J'avais eu ma première relation sexuelle avec Maia durant cette période. Riley et Edgar s'échangèrent un regard. Putain. Mon cœur me faisait horriblement mal. Finalement, Riley reprit.

_**-J'avais des doutes sur ta relation avec cette femme... mais maintenant plus aucun. **_Soupire-t-il.

_**-Riley ?**_ M'étranglais-je.

_**-Non. Ce n'est pas ton fils, Jasper. Maia à adopter ce garçon il y a quatre ans. Après le décès de sa sœur et de son beau-frère. Le petit s'appelait Milo **__**Bledel. **_

_**-Adopter ? **_

Cette histoire était de pire en pire.

_**-C'est le fils de sa sœur. Après qu'elle soit morte, Maia a pris l'enfant avec elle. C'est elle qui l'éduque depuis. Et elle l'a même adopté officiellement y a deux ans.**_

Riley compte reprendre la parole, mais je l'arrête d'un mouvement de main.

_**-Maia a quitté son travail et sa vie... pour s'occuper de ce garçon ?**_

_**-Oui. **_Dit-il en hochant la tête plusieurs fois.

Je ferme les yeux et appuie ma tête un peu plus contre l'appuie-tête de ma chaise. Je me sens soulager. Oui, c'est le mot. Soulagé de savoir que je n'ai pas fait fuir Maia. Que tous les mots qu'elle a utilisés en me donnant sa lettre de démission était faux.

_**-Donc Maia est occupée du petit durant tout ce temps ? **_

_**-Oui. Elle cumule deux boulots pour l'éduquer et surtout pour lui offrir différentes activités ?**_

_**-Genre ? **_M'enquis-je surprit.

_**-Judo, séance de piano et de violon, sortie au cinéma. Le médecin, les vêtements... l'école...**_

J'avais le tournis de savoir qu'un garçon de six ans avait tout cela comme dépense.

_**-La liste complète est dans le dossier avec les horaires.**_

Riley était impressionnant.

_**-D'accord...**_

Je souffle doucement essayant de remettre mes idées en place. Ce qui était très difficile.

_**-Autres choses ?**_

Riley souleva les épaules et pinta le dossier devant moi.

_**-tout est là.**_

Oui, j'allais pouvoir lire tout ceci tranquillement. A mon étonnement c'est Monsieur Attwood qui se manifesta après quelques secondes.

_**-Monsieur ?**_

_**-Hum ? **_

_**-J'ai une information importante à vous révéler !**_

Au son de sa voix, je savais que ceci n'allait pas me plaire. Ne pas me plaire du tout.

* * *

><p><strong>Alors :) ?<strong>


	3. Note

**coucou tout le monde! **

**c'est pas un nouveau chapitre ... je suis désolé... je sais que beaucoup sont en attente!**

**le problème c'est que je n'arrive pas à trouver d'angle pour ce début d'histoire. **

**le syndrome de la page blanche... **

**ça va revenir mais en attendant je dois écrire autre chose... pour me vider la tête! **

**donc... je suis sur une nouvelle fics. avec Angela Weber! **

**la première fois que j'écris sur elle. et j'ai hâte de vous la faire lire! **

**je vous remercie de votre compréhension.**

**amicalement, **

**Sabrina**


End file.
